Big Brother: YuGiOh Style
by MDQ
Summary: Ten duelists enter the ‘Big Brother’ show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Slight Tea and Pegasus bashing

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

"Welcome to Big Brother with Mai Valentine and Tristan Taylor!" Mai said and the audience of the show cheered. "Today 'Big Brother' will begin. In a few minutes our ten duelists will enter the house where they will have to live together for ten weeks. Each week the audience will vote one duelist off. After 10 weeks only one will win the special prize! What's the special prize? Well that is a surprise! Every week there will be a new challenge where our duelists will have to compete against each other and the winner will have some extra privileges. Now, let's meet our duelists!"

"Our ten duelists have been chosen very carefully. So, let's meet them" Tristan said.

"Duelist #1: Yami Mutoh

Yami is the number 1 duelist in the world. He lives with his grandpa in a game shop. Our sources tell us that even though he has loads of free time he NEVER helps his grandpa with anything, neither in the house or the shop. He makes his little aibou do everything using the excuse that since he is the shortest he should so all the work. Yami insists that he is the spirit of ancient pharaoh and that it is his destiny to save the world. We never found out how this idea came to him. Too much TV perhaps? Or an accident messed up his mind? Maybe. Some random facts that you should know about him are that he loves leather, he likes to show off and that his hair is like that naturally! Please welcome Yami Mutoh!"

Yami entered the studio blowing kisses to the audience. Some sighing and drooling could be heard from the fan girls in the crowd.

"Hello Yami!" Mai said. "Would you like to make a statement?"

"Sure, sure. Let me think about it…Oh yes! I would like to declare that as the king of games and ancient pharaoh of Egypt, I will win this game and save the world once more!"

"Thank you for that statement! Now, let's meet our second duelist! Ladies and gentlemen, meet Seto Kaiba!"

"Duelist #2 Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba is the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp, even though he is still underage. He used to be the #1 duelist in the world but not anymore! Since Yami defeated him he has become obsessed with defeating Yami. This show will be a good opportunity for him to try. Some things that you should know about him are: he has a little brother named Mokuba, he wears only trench coats, something that most ladies thank him for because they suit him so much, he has won the title of "Most Wanted Man in the World", his white trench coat that he wore in the 'Battle City' tournament was made specially for him and has secret powers and some people believe that he is a little cold and distant from the others. Oh, and some others believe that he needs a haircut. Please welcome Seto Kaiba!" Mai said.

Seto Kaiba walked into the studio with his arms crossed across his chest. He ignored all the things that the audience was shouting at him. For example: 'Seto marry me!', 'Seto, I want to have your children!', 'Please be my boyfriend!', 'Tell me you love me or I'll kill myself!'.

"Hello Seto Kaiba. Would you like to make a statement before we start?" Tristan asked him.

"Why yes, I would like to tell everyone to STAY AWAY FROM ME! Got it? Oh, and something else; this time I will defeat that starfish-headed midget that likes to call himself 'Yami' and I will be the #1 duelist in the world once more! Oh, and Mokuba, you better not have any parties at home while I'm in the show! Because I will know if you do. My secret cameras record everything!"

"Thank you Seto, now let's move on to our third duelist Joey Wheeler!" Tristan said.

"Duelist #3 Joey Wheeler

Joey is one of Yami's best friends. He has a little sister that he adores named Serenity. He is a good duelist, but he never managed to win a tournament. He likes food, he isn't too picky on what he eats but he prefers pizza, he has a secret crush on either Mai or Kaiba and he doesn't like to be called a 'mutt'. Reasons unknown. Please welcome Joey Wheeler!"

Joey walked into the studio and went next to Yami.

"So Joey" Mai said batting her eyelashes. "Would you like to make a statement?"

"Sure! My buddy here Yami and I, will win everything you guys have planned for us! And no one can call me 'mutt' like no one can eat as much as I can!" Joey said proudly.

"Mutt!" Kaiba said.

"Now, now guys you can start fighting when you get into the house, but not before that!" Mai said. "Now let's meet our fourth duelist Marik Ishtar!"

"Duelist #4 Marik Ishtar

Marik comes from a tomb in Egypt. He lives in that tomb with his sister Ishizu and his brother Odeon and a bunch of servants that he calls 'Rare Hunters' and that he makes them wear some very peculiar purple cloaks. His official profession is a tomb keeper but he likes to steal rare and powerful cards once in a while. He likes golden thingies, especially if they have magic powers, tattoos about ancient prophecies, when he was a little boy he made a theory about a place called the 'Shadow Realm' that earned him a whole year in a mental hospital, and he likes to wear short, short t-shirts but it doesn't matter because no one ever complained. Please welcome Marik Ishtar!"

Marik entered the studio with a demented smirk on his face.

"Hello Marik" maid said "would you like to make a statement?"

"Yes. When did you get out of the Shadow Realm? Anyway. The shadows will feed on the souls of all my opponents in this in this show and I will be the winner! Prepare to be tortured! Muahahahahaha!" Marik said.

"Um…thank you!" Mai said. "So this will become dangerous?" she asked him.

"Absolutely" he answered.

"Wow, now let's meet our fifth duelist Tea Gardner

Duelist #5 Tea Gardner

Tea is a friendship freak. Just let her start and she will never stop talking about friendship. Also she isn't exactly a duelist, but the show needs girls too! Tea lives in a small apartment with her little cat. She works in a restaurant to earn enough money for dance school because she wants to be a dancer. We suggest a change in dreams! Tea has a huge crush on Yami that is as hopeless as her ever becoming a good dancer! Please welcome Tea Gardner!"

Tea walked into the studio. When she saw Yami little hearts appeared on her eyes and she went to sit next to him.

"Ridiculous" Kaiba muttered.

"I would like to say something" Tea said grabbing the microphone from Mai. "Friendship rules! But when there is more than friendship it's even better. Right Yami?" she asked him looking at him.

"Uh…no comment!" Yami said scared.

"Thank you Tea" Mai said grabbing the microphone from Tea and glaring at her.

"Now it's time for our next duelist Ishizu Ishtar. Tristan please do the introduction"

"Duelist #6 Ishizu Ishtar

Ishizu Ishtar is the older sister of Marik Ishtar. Like Marik, she likes golden thingies that have magic powers as well. She claims to know everything about the past and the future and that her main goal n her life is to save the pharaoh from the darkness. What can we say? It seems that there is a madness gene in the family! She likes to wear ancient clothes, to be mystical and to knit socks for her little brother. Please welcome Ishizu Ishtar!"

"I would say 'good evening' but I already know that it won't be a good one" Ishizu said as she entered the studio.

When Marik saw her he shook his head. "No, not you again!" he said. "What must I do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Did you think that I would let you alone? When I know that there is still light5 in you little brother that could help you come out of the darkness. And most of all how could I leave the pharaoh alone in a moment like this?" she said.

"Yes, yes, we know! The pharaoh this and the pharaoh that! It's all we hear from you!" Marik said and Kaiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Ishizu would you like to make a statement?" Tristan asked her.

"Using the power of my millennium necklace I already know who will win and who will lose. Like I already know what the special prize is" she said.

"Ok…" Tristan said. "Now let's meet our 7th duelist Duke Devlin."

"Duelist #7 Duke Devlin"

Duke Devlin lives to show off. He is the owner of a big game shop and he is totally obsessed with dice and his hair. He has his own fan club but he prefers Serenity Wheeler. Reasons unknown again. He spends most of his time fixing his hair and showing off with dice tricks. Please welcome Duke Devlin!"

Duke entered the studio. Immediately his fan girls started shouting things like 'Your hot baby!' and other similar things, to which he replied 'I know baby, I know!'.

"Would you like to make a statement?" Mai asked him.

"No, not really." He said.

"But I would!" Tristan said. "You stay away from little Serenity, got that?"

"No, in fact I will make absolutely sure that Serenity will fall in love with me very soon, It's not difficult for me you know."

"Let's continue before a fight starts again" Mai said. "Let's continue with duelist #8 Maximilion Pegasus."

"Duelist #8 Maximilion Pegasus

He is the inventor of Duel Monster and the owner of the company 'Industrial Illusions'. He likes to wear red, to steal people's souls, to make god cards, to kidnap little kids and lock them into his tower and then kidnap their older brothers and lock them in his dungeon, both are done for dubious reasons, he likes to make secret deals, to steal other people's companies, to organize duel monster tournaments, to read comics and to take his eye out and replace it with a golden 'magical' one. Some believe that he is an alcoholic gay man. Please welcome Pegasus!"

"Well, well, well! It's Yami-boy and Kaiba-boy! Oh what a great time we will have together!" Peg said entering the studio.

"Would you like to make a statement?" Tristan asked.

"Aha!" Peg said. "You know I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is!"

"Um…thank you for that piece of information…" Mai said. "Now let's meet our 9th duelist!"

"Duelist #9 Serenity Wheeler

Serenity Wheeler is the baby sister of Joey Wheeler. She is far too good and innocent for her own good. When she was a little girl she had a problem with her eyes and she made Joey risk his life for her and find her 3 million dollars in one week! However, we believe that she still has a sight problem because she was around Kaiba and Marik for a whole tournament but she still liked Tristan. There's definitely a problem there! Or maybe just really bad taste… Please welcome Serenity Wheeler!"

"Big brother!" Serenity said as she entered the studio. Once she saw Joey sge ran to him immediately.

"Hey little sister!" Joey said hugging her.

"Oh sweet Serenity, would you like to make a statement?" Tristan asked her in his softest voice.

"Ok! I love you big brother! I will always be there for you like you're always there for me!" Serenity said.

Tea was crying from too much emotion. "Yami I need a hug!" she said and hugged Yami.

"Oh, get over it!" Marik said and hit her on the head with his millennium rod.

"And now let's meet our last duelist…the disgusting Weevil Underwood" Tristan said.

"Duelist #10 Weevil Underwood

Some people believe that weevil is in reality a big genetically modified bug that escaped from the lab of a mad scientist or that when he was a baby he was bitted by a bug causing permanent damages to his brain and to his DNA. However, they all agree that he is half bug and half human. This is the only explanation for his obsession with bugs. He likes to use them for decoration in his room, for relaxing purposes, for food and for dueling. Call him a 'bugman' and he will be happy. We suggest that he grows up! Please meet Weevil Underwood!"

"Ew! What smells like this?" Yami said holding his nose as Weevil entered the studio.

"It's me!" Weevil said proudly.

"You stink man!" Joey said holding his nose as well.

"Thank you!" Weevil said. Luckily masks with oxygen were available for everyone and therefore the show continued.

"Now, finally it's the time for our duelists to enter the house, where cameras will record each of their actions for 10 weeks!"

A door opened at the back of the studio and a limo arrived. Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Marik, Ishizu, Duke, Serenity, Pegasus and Tea entered the limo. Seto closed the door.

"Hey! What about me?" Weevil asked.

"You can always run" Kaiba said and closed the limo door.

End of Chapter 1

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Slight Tea and Pegasus bashing

Chapter 2: The First Night 

No one talked in the limo. After a few moments they arrived at the house. As the entered Mai's voice was heard.

"You will soon notice that there are only 5 bedrooms in the house. In each bedroom there is a bed for two people. You know what this means? There will be some cuddling! Now, choose your beds and organize yourselves. I'll see you again tomorrow, when the first of the ten weeks will begin! And feel free to redecorate!"

The duelists started exploring the house. There was a living room, a kitchen, a garden with a swimming pool, one bathroom for all of them, and 5 bedrooms.

"So who will sleep with who?" Tea asked looking at Yami.

"Well Serenity you know that you're always welcome in my bed" Duke said seductively.

"You better forget it dice-boy! My little sister isn't sleeping with anyone but me!" Joey said and grabbed Serenity's arm and they went into one room.

"Actually that is a good idea" Kaiba said. "All siblings should sleep together. So Ishizu take Marik and beat it!"

"And make sure to lock him well! We don't want him walking around freely in the middle of the night!" Yami said and Ishizu and Marik left.

"Oh Yami! You said that so perfectly! Come one now let's go to our room! It can be our little love nest!" Tea said.

"What? Um, you know Tea I'd love to but…um…" Yami was looking at the others, trying to find an excuse. "Um…but Kaiba invited me first and it is isn't right to say no, you know now…"

"I did what?" Seto said shocked.

"Shut up!" Yami said and dragged him into another room.

"Well, well, that leaves the four of us" Pegasus said looking at Duke, Tea and Weevil. "Now, which one to choose? Not Tea, she's a girl, not Weevil, it's just eww, so that means Duke prepare yourself! It's time for cuddles!" Pegasus grabbed Duke and they went into another bedroom.

"Wait a moment! That means…" Tea said and looked at Weevil. "Oh no!" But it was too late for her now and she had no choice…

In Joey's and Serenity's bedroom… 

"Look big brother, I brought with me all my teddy bears!" Serenity said getting them out from their suitcases.

"Good, good…" Joey said without paying a lot of attention to her. He was once again thinking of either Mai or Kaiba.

"Big brother will you protect me from nightmares?" Serenity asked him.

"Yes, of course…" he told her after a few minutes.

In Yami's and Kaiba's room… 

Kaiba and Yami had changed the room quite a bit. Half of the rooms –obviously Yami's side- looked like an ancient Egyptian temple. It had ancient Egyptian drawings on the walls and it was lit by candles. The other side of the room-obviously Kaiba's side-was filled with his latest inventions, and it was full of the latest technology. There were little robots unpacking his trench coats, six cordless phones each one for a different purpose and a laptop. Seto was currently working on his laptop and needed absolute silence. Yami was disturbing that silence by mumbling ancient Egyptian prayers. After half an hour Seto couldn't take it anymore. He shut down his laptop and went to have a talk with Yami, Yami was still praying in front of a statue of one of the gods.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Seto asked him.

"No, I have other 16 prayers for Ra, Osiris, Isis, Seth…"

"Look! I need silence here! I have to work for Kaiba Corp.! So shut up!" Kaiba said and prepared for sleep. He lied on the bed and activated the lasers that would protect him in case Yami got close to him. Yami finished praying. It was time for some rituals now…

_In Ishizu's and Marik's room…_

"Where am I?" Ishizu asked Marik looking at their room.

"You don't like it?" Marik asked.

"Marik what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I decorated after the Shadow Realm and I also made a portal to it so we can go there anytime we want!"

"Marik! All the creatures of the Shadow Real will come out of it and eat us!" Ishizu said. "And also we can't see a thing in here!"

"Look sister, it's all part of my plan and you will not mess it up for me!" Marik said angrily, the golden eye on is forehead glowing.

"A plan?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes! My new plan to eliminate the pharaoh! Now shut up and sleep!" he said.

In Pegasus's and Duke's room… 

"Hihihihi!" Pegasus giggled reading his comics book. Duke was really annoyed. He was trying to sleep, but Pegasus hadn't stopped laughing for one second!

"Hahahahaha!" Pegasus laughed again. Duke decided that it was time to do something so he switched off the light, grabbed the comics book and threw it out of the window.

"Why did you do that Duke-boy? What are you planning to do to me?" Pegasus said seductively.

"Ah! Not that! I just want to sleep and you won't shut up!" Duke shouted.

"Oh, I didn't know that you wanted to sleep, I mean you're still wearing clothes…"

"I sleep with clothes!" Duke said.

"Why? It's much more fun sleeping naked! Especially when you cuddle…"

"Shut up! I don't need to know!" Duke said putting his hands over his ears.

In Tea's and Weevil's room… 

"What is this?" Tea asked looking a mound of soil on the bed.

"Bugs on their natural environment" Weevil said.

"And what are they doing on my bed?" Tea asked getting angry.

"They are the covers and the sheets."

"You mean that you sleep on them?" Tea asked.

"Yes, and in this case _we_ will sleep on them" Weevil said. "And be careful not to squash any of them or those in the jars!"

"What jars?" she said opening the closet.

"Those jars" Weevil said showing the inside of the closet. It was full of jars with giant spiders and worms in them.

End of Chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 3

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Slight Tea and Pegasus bashing

Chapter 3: The first week 

Finally morning! Eight people were waiting in a line outside of the only bathroom in the house.

"Quickly! People are waiting!" Yami shouted, banging on the door.

"What are you doing in there!" Kaiba shouted as well. Joey was jumping around in an effort to hold himself.

"Why are you waiting for the bathroom mutt? Why don't you go find a nice tree?" Kaiba asked Joey.

"This is not the time for taunts Kaiba! Tea get out of the bathroom immediately!" Yami shouted banging on the door again.

Inside the bathroom Tea was singing and the water was running vanishing all external noises.

"La la la!' Tea was singing ready to get into the bathtub. She needed a long bath after such a difficult night. The people outside the bathroom were running in circles in an effort to hold themselves. After three hours Tea was finished and she came out of the bathroom.

"At last!" everyone said and ran for the bathroom.

30 minutes later and everyone was finished. They all went to get dressed when…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a shriek was heard. They all ran to the place were it was heard. It was Kaiba!

"Kaiba what is it?" Yami asked.

"Oh no! Ishizu did you let Marik out of your room?" Joey asked.

"Ahem!" Marik said glaring at Joey.

"It's awful…" Kaiba said. "Someone stole one of my trench coats!" he shouted.

"What!" everyone said.

"Yes, yesterday I had 6346808 trench coats and today I have only 6346807!"

"Do you count your trench coats every day Kaiba?" Yami asked him.

"Of course I do!" Seto said. He was close to tears now.

Yami looked inside the closet and indeed there were only 6346807 identical trench coats. Each one of them white with the KC logo on it. And beside it he noticed a big hole.

"What's this?" Yami asked looking at the hole.

"It's a hole!" Ishizu said. "And it leads into a tunnel!"

"So whoever did that used this tunnel to get into the closet and then out again!" Duke said.

"No kidding" Kaiba told him.

"Come on, we will deal with this later, first we have to organize ourselves" Yami said and they all went to the living room. "First we have to sort out who will be responsible for each task."

"I will do the cooking!" Joey said.

"Ok and someone has to so the cleaning, the laundry and the gardening" Yami continued.

"I can do the gardening" Duke said.

"Great! And I will help him!" Pegasus said.

"I can do some of the cleaning" Serenity said.

"Then I can do the laundry" Tea said.

"And I can help Tea with it" Ishizu said.

"I will help Joey with some special recipes!" Weevil said.

"And what will you do Marik?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except of planning your destruction of course pharaoh! Muahahahahahahaha!" Marik said.

"That's great. You'll clean the house" Yami said.

"And what about you pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"I will do the most difficult task. I will be inspecting you" Yami said. "Now, everyone, start working!" Yami said and everyone except of Kaiba left.

"That includes you as well Kaiba!" Yami said.

"I can't work right now Yami! Don't you understand? Someone stole my favorite trench coat!"

"But they are all the same Kaiba" Yami told him.

"That was special! Poor, poor trench coat…I failed you…" Kaiba said and started crying.

Later in the afternoon… 

"Ok! Let see how the first day went!" Yami said. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"How did the cooking go?" Yami asked.

"Well…let me show you…" Joey said and brought a plate filled with green moving bugs.

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"Bugs with cheese! Delicious!" Weevil said and ate some.

"Is this our food?" Duke asked.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened. At first I cooked and I made a perfect meal. But it was so perfect that I ate it all! And then I opened the fridge to find something else to cook but it had only Pegasus' bottles of wine in it. So I let Weevil cook and that's the result…"

"What about cleaning?" Yami asked.

"It was fantastic!" Marik said. "Right Serenity?"

"Yes master Marik" Serenity answered in a monotonous way.

"Marik! What have we said about mind controlling others?" Ishizu said.

"And you were supposed to help Serenity not mind control her an make her do everything on her own!" Duke said.

"Whatever. It's what you get for making me do chores. If you don't want me to mind control the people around me then don't make me work!"

"What about the laundry and the gardening?" Yami asked.

"It was fine…" Tea said.

"I'm sure it was for you!" Ishizu said. "You had all the time in the world to explore Yami's underwear!"

"That's why it took you so long to finish?" Joey asked.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Tea said.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Whoever stole it will die!" Seto said.

"Oh, look the old Seto is back! That means that everything is fine…" Yami said.

"Attention duelists!" Mai's voice was heard. "Tomorrow you will have your first challenge. And after that you will be able to talk to the audience. Get ready! And don't forget that Big Brother is always watching you!"

"Wait a minute!" Seto said. "Since you can see everything you saw who stole my love!"

"Of course we did!" Mai said.

"Then who is it?" Seto asked.

"Have fun figuring it out!" Mai said.

"Don't worry Kaiba. It's probably some crazy fan girl. They have done it to me too" Duke said trying to make Kaiba feel better.

But no, it wasn't a crazy fan girl at all…

Late at night…

"Yes! This is the second trench coat that I stole and no one has suspected me!" said the thief of the white trench coat. "Finally they will be mine!" said the thief, hugging the trench coat. "Let's hide it in the kitchen cupboard together with the other one…"

End of Chapter 3

Stay tuned for Chapter 4

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Slight Tea and Pegasus bashing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They always inspire me.

Chapter 4: The Second Trench Coat 

"NO!" Kaiba shouted waking up all the people in the Big Brother House.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Another trench coat was stolen! Now I have only 6346806 exactly identical white trench coats! Another of my babies was stolen!" Kaiba said.

"That's it! Everyone go to living room at once!" Yami said and everyone went to sit in the living room.

"We are gathered here because two trench coats were stolen in the past two days. We have to find out who is stealing them. If we don't find the thief then more of Kaiba's trench coats will be stolen and in the end he will have nothing to wear!" Yami said.

"If anyone saw anything last night then this is the time to tell us!" Yami continued.

"Oh shut up pharaoh! It's probably Kaiba seeking attention! He's probably hiding his own trench coats!" Marik said.

"What?" Kaiba shouted. "It must be you!" he told Marik.

"Why would I steal your trench coats?" Marik asked him.

"I agree with Kaiba. Only someone whose darkness is as strong as Marik's could ever commit such a crime!" Ishizu said.

"Or Ishizu is just trying to blame everything on Marik!" Tea said.

"What?" Ishizu asked.

"You know that yesterday Ishizu and I had to do the laundry. Well Ishizu was in Kaiba's room all alone for 5 whole minutes! She had many chances to steal one of Kaiba's trench coats and then hide it somewhere. I wouldn't have noticed it because she would have put it with the clothes from everyone else in here.

"I see you have thought about it a lot Tea, haven't you? I think that it is obvious now that it was you who stole it!" Ishizu said.

"Wait a minute! We haven't thought of something!" Yami said. "Marik had mind controlled Serenity yesterday! What if she stole it without understanding it?"

"Never!" Duke said. "Serenity would never do such a thing!"

"Then it must be you Duke!" Joey said. "You and Pegasus were working in the garden for 3 hours, while you need only 30 minutes to fix our little garden! You had all the time that you needed to steal the trench coat and then go hide it in the garden!"

"It took me 3 hours because Pegasus was trying to rape me!" Duke said.

"Well how do we know that?" Joey asked.

"What if Weevil stole it?" Teas said. "What if he dug a tunnel from his room to Kaiba's closet, then grabbed the trench coat, hided it somewhere and then came back to the room! Everyone would think that he was just looking for bugs and no one would have thought of it!"

"Or maybe someone else stole it from outside the house!" Yami said.

"Or Yami, it could have been you!" Kaiba said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You could have stolen my trench coat so I would be thinking of who could have stolen it instead of the 10 challenges that he have to face! Then you would say that Marik did it so you would distract him from his plan of destroying you and then you would spread suspicion and doubt by accusing everyone else so you would confuse us all so you would be the only one concentrated on the game and in the end you would win the special prize! But I understood your evil plan!"

"Kaiba, what are you talking about? I am the noble pharaoh that always does the right thing remember? I don't go around stealing other people's trench coats!" Yami said.

"Then who did it?" Kaiba said. Everyone looked at each other. They were all suspicious of each other. It was as if they had forgotten their friendship. They all went back to their rooms, and they put immediately locks on all of their things. Kaiba upgraded his security system with lasers. After that everyone went to do their chores.

A few hours had passed. Everyone was still working on their chores. Except of Seto Kaiba. He had fallen asleep on his desk, designing a new laser security system was very tiring after all. The thief opened the door of Kaiba's room unnoticed from everyone and slowly approached the closet. The security system was activated at once. Lasers where everywhere. Until the thief pulled the cord of the machine that produced them out of the plug. Then the thief opened the closet and snatched not one, but four of Kaiba's precious identical white trench coats. After a silent giggle the thief left the room and quickly went to the kitchen. Unseen by everyone the culprit opened the kitchen cupboard and hided the four trench coats in it. Total: six trench coats that prevented the kitchen cupboard from closing completely. It was only a matter of time until someone noticed, or at least if other people were living in the house they would notice.

A few hours later and everyone was finished. Kaiba woke up and he went to his closet to find something to wear. Until he tripped on the cord of the laser machine. He immediately understood what that meant and he counted his coats again. 4 were missing.

After dinner it was decided that every night there would be a guard standing outside of Kaiba's room to catch the thief. Joey volunteered. And finally it was time for Mai to tell everyone what was the first challenge.

"Now, everyone listen carefully!" Mai said. "In your house there are hidden 10 duel monster cards. Tomorrow you will have to find them. Whoever finds the most will win the challenge. But I have to warn you that finding them won't be very easy. You will have to use all of your imagination. Now, goodnight!"

And everyone went to sleep.

Next day, morning. Total of trench coats stolen: nine. Joey however claimed that he hadn't seen anyone entering or exiting Kaiba's room. The kitchen cupboard was almost open from all the coats in it, but no one noticed.

End of Chapter 4

Stay tuned for chapter 5

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Slight Tea, Weevil and Pegasus bashing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 5: The First Challenge 

"Ok people! Time to start with your first challenge! Remember 10 duel monster cards are hidden somewhere in the house and you have to find them! Whoever finds the most will win the first challenge! Start!" Mai's voice was heard.

And the duelists started searching. The girls went to search in the bedrooms and in the bathroom, Kaiba was searching in the kitchen, Joey, Duke, Pegasus were searching in the garden, Yami was searching in the living room, Marik was just standing doing nothing and Weevil was digging tunnels under the house. Hopefully the house wouldn't be demolished from all the holes and tunnels that Weevil had dug under it…

Tea was searching in the bathroom. She was sure that she would find one of the cards in there. She searched and searched but she couldn't find anything! She searched between the towels, in the cupboards, in the drawers, she even searched behind the mirror but nothing! Absolutely no cards could be found. She was ready to leave and she was so angry that she couldn't find a card that she didn't watch where she was stepping and she tripped over the trashcan. 'What's this…' she wondered looking at something gleaming inside the trashcan.

Weevil was digging tunnels under the house. No one knew why. Probably he was excited that he was around so many people for the first time in his life. He didn't exactly understand where he was and what was happening around him but it didn't matter. 'Why is everyone searching in the house? Well I'm smarter because I search under it! What am I searching for exactly?' he thought.

Joey was hungry again. But he couldn't go near the kitchen because he had seen Kaiba lurking there before. So he had to eat a quick snack. 'But what to eat? Some cookies should do…' he thought. And he opened a pack of cookies. He took a cookie and he put it in his mouth. He closed his mouth, he bit the cookie and he swallowed. 'Did they change the flavor? 'Cause it didn't taste like chocolate. It tasted more like paper with ink on it…' And then he looked at the rest of the cookie that he was still holding and he saw… 'Oh my! I ate half of one of the ten duel monsters cards of the challenge!"

Seto Kaiba was searching in the kitchen cupboards. He opened each one, looked in it and then closed it. He had searched in all of them except of two cupboards: one completely closed and one half opened with a piece of white clothing with the KC logo on it sticking out of the cupboard. 'Which one to open?' Seto thought and opened the completely closed cupboard, the one with no suspicious white piece of clothing with the KC logo on it hanging out. And in the cupboard he found a golden duel monsters card! 'Time to find the next one' he thought and left from the kitchen.

'How hard can it be to find a card?' Marik thought watching Yami searching. Marik got tired from looking at Yami and he decided to have a nap. He lied on the sofa and shifted the pillows to get comfortable. And what did he see as he moved the pillows? A golden duel monster card of course! 'So easy!' he thought and looked at the ceiling above him and he saw a second duel monster card. He took a ladder, climbed upon it and reached the card on the ceiling. As he was standing on the ladder he looked at Yami ready to tell him "Muahahahahaha! I already found two cards!" when he noticed a third duel monster card stuck in Yami's hair. He jumped on Yami and grabbed the third card from his hair before Yami could react and then said "Muahahahahahahaha! Now I have three cards and you have none!" Yami got very angry. 'No one makes fun of the great Pharaoh of Egypt! Marik must pay!' he thought. He ran to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and he took out one of Pegasus' wine bottles and he was ready to attack Marik. But, unfortunately for Yami and fortunately for Marik he accidentally dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor. And there, inside the bottle, there was another golden card, and thin one just for Yami!

Outside, Pegasus was exploring the garden. He was greeting the little birds and singing little songs with them and talking with them. He was sitting on the edge of the pool and around him there were all his little animal friends. And Pegasus was telling them romantic love stories and they were all giggling together…

'What is it little bird? You saw a golden card?' Pegasus asked one of his little winged friends. 'Oh! You did! And you want to tell me where it is? Oh! That's so nice of you! You're a cutie!' Pegasus said and followed the little bird to a beehive. 'You say it's in here?' Pegasus said taking the beehive in his hands. 'Let's see!' he said and put his hand in the beehive. And the result was… 'A! Run!' Pegasus screamed and ran away as the all the bees from the beehive were chasing him…

Ishizu was still searching in the bedrooms when she saw a little cat running in the room and Duke chasing it.

"What are you doing? Running after a cute little innocent defenseless kitten!" she asked him shocked.

"This cat isn't innocent at all! She has a golden duel monster card!" Duke said still running.

"She does?" Ishizu asked and started chasing the little cat as well. "Come here, kitty, kitty…" she said.

"The cat is mine!" Duke said pushing Ishizu into the laundry basket.

"Hey! Oh! What's this? Oooh! I found a golden card!" Ishizu said showing her card to Duke.

In the afternoon… 

"The time for the challenge has ended. Duelists, please gather in the living room" Mai's voice was heard.

"_I _found a golden dueling card!" Seto said proudly. "…in the kitchen cupboard…"

"And I found one…in the bathroom's trash can…" Tea said.

"And I also found one!" Joey said.

"Well, where is it?" Yami asked him.

"Um…here…" Joey showed them the golden card. It was half and it had a big bite mark on it.

"How did this happen?" Seto asked showing the bite card.

"None of your business!" Joey said and hided the card.

"I found one as well" Yami said.

"Why does it smell like wine?" Duke asked.

"Why do you have all these scratches on your hands?" Yami asked him back.

"The little kitty didn't want t give me the card!" Duke whined.

"Well, I have three cards!" Marik said showing everyone his three cards.

"I have a card too!" Ishizu said.

"Anyone else?" Yami asked.

"Why yes, Yami-boy! I have a card as well!" Pegasus said, his face full of red marks.

"Very well!" Mai's voice was heard. "Those of you who found at least one golden card will remain in the game. The rest of you will leave immediately! No second chances and no excuses! Oh, and the winner of the challenge is Marik. Your prize is to have a normal meal for one day."

"You mean it won't have green bugs like our meals?" Joey asked.

"No, it will be simply delicious!" Mai replied.

"Hey it's not fair!" Joey said.

"Muahahahaha!" Marik laughed.

And so Weevil and Serenity packed their things and left, Marik had a delicious meal and the rest of the duelists had once again green bugs (Weevil's last cooked meal) for dinner.

"Don't forget that tomorrow you will all have some camera time and you will have to vote whoever you want to leave the game. Now, time for bed!" Mai said.

_Late at night…_

_A second kitchen cupboard started to have problems closing as it was filled with more stolen trench coats as well… _

End of Chapter 5

Stay tuned for chapter 6

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Tea, and Pegasus bashing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 6: Camera Time 

"Good morning duelists!" Mai's voice was heard. "It is time for your camera time!"

The duelists were lining up outside the room were they would have their 'camera time'. First one was Yami.

"So…" Yami started speaking, not knowing what to say. "As the leader in this house, my first goal is to find who is stealing Kaiba's trench coats so peace can be restored. I promise you that I will find the culprit and there will be a severe punishment" Yami said.

"Yami, some people believe that you are the one who steals all the trench coats. What do you have to say about that?" Mai asked.

"What! How dare you! I spend all my time trying to catch the culprit and you accuse me of stealing? I am the great and honorable pharaoh! I DO NOT STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S TRENCHCOATS!"

"Yes, you're right. Besides, why would you steal them, they would be far to long for you!" Mai said.

"I have no comment for that!" Yami said and left the room banging the door behind him. Next in line was Seto Kaiba.

"Hm…what to say…" Kaiba started thinking until Mai's voice interrupted him.

"Perhaps we should help you a little. It has come to our attention that your younger brother Mokuba has being hosting parties in Kaiba Mansion every Wednesday."

"What!"

"Also, in some of these parties there have been reports of rather peculiar and inappropriate things and behaviors."

"For example?" Seto asked.

"For example, the invitation of some women who receive money for their services."

"House cleaners?" Seto asked again.

"No, much more personal services" Mai answered.

"Cooks?"

"No"

"Tutors?"

"Are you kidding Mr. Kaiba?"

"Then?"

"Whores!" Mai shouted.

"Oh! And you almost had me worried!" Seto said laughing.

"You mean that you don't mind?" Mai asked shocked.

"No, no, it's a family tradition. It passes from father to son and from big brother to younger brother. I would have been worried if he didn't call for them."

"We have also learned some other things, but I am sure that you will mind them" Mai said.

"Like what?"

"Your brother Mokuba has been selling your private cell phone number to all the girls in your fan club" Mai answered.

"Oh! He's such a good businessman!" Seto said. "Good work Mokie!" Seto said and blew him a kiss.

"Oh well! So I suppose that you wouldn't mind that he once borrowed one of your trench coats for 5 minutes…"

"WHAT DID HE DO? Mokuba, YOU'RE DEAD!" Seto shouted just before the camera was switched off.

"The rest of this scene will not be showed for your own mental health" Mai said during her show.

The third duelist to enter was Marik.

"Good morning Marik!" Mai said.

"Good? Did I send anyone to the Shadow Realm today? No! Then it is not a good day!" Marik shouted.

"Um…please be sited" Mai told him.

"No! Muahahahahahahaha!" Marik laughed.

"Would you like to say anything to the people watching you?" Mai asked.

"No, muahahahahahaha!" Marik laughed again.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked him.

"Huh-ha…um…maybe not…now that I rethink it…BRING ME SOME CANDY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Marik started shouting again.

"Next duelist please" Mai said sounding very scared. Joey entered the room crying.

"Why are you crying little Joey?" Mai asked in a sweet, sweet, sweet voice.

"I cannot bear it anymore! I have to pretend that I am a tough guy so all the bullies won't pick on me and they won't bother Serenity but I can't keep on pretending anymore! I'm so sensitive!" Joey said sobbing and then left running.

Now it was Pegasus' turn.

"Hello, hello! Thank you, thank you, you were such a great audience!" Pegasus said while entering the room.

"Hi" Mai said.

"Iwould like to make a complaint" Pegasus said.

"Huh-ha"

"How can you live here without a manicurist? I wonder!"

"Who knows…how can we?" Mai said.

"Do something about it honey, oh and give a big kiss to my boyfriend! Ciao!" Pegasus said and left.

Next one was Tea.

"Hi Tea!" Mai said.

"Friendship!"

"Do you want to tell us anything?"

"Friendship!"

"Anything else?"

"YAMI IS MINE! Muahahahahahaha!" Tea started laughing in a way that made Marik look like an every day, common, normal guy…

"Um…thank you…"

Next one was Ishizu. Her camera time was very short…

"I already know that you won't ask me any insightful questions so I won't even bother answering them!" she said and left.

The last duelist was Duke.

"So Duke…any plans about winning?" Mai asked.

"No, but I have many plans about winning little Serenity's heart. Just wait until I come out of this game. Then we will have a marriage!" Duke said with little hearts in his eyes.

"Ok…thank you…" Mai said.

Now it was time for voting. It was the last night of one of the 8 duelists…

End of Chapter 6

Stay tuned for chapter 7

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Warning: Tea, and Pegasus bashing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, but I would like some more! The more reviews the faster I will update!

Chapter 7: The Voting 

After all the duelists had finished with their camera times it was time for the first voting. They were all sitting in the living room. On the living room's table was a small box.

"Now, write on a piece of paper the name of the duelist that you want to leave the game. Then put it in the small box. Then Yami will read the names and the duelist with the most votes will leave. Ready?" Mai said.

All the duelists wrote a name on the paper and put it in the box. After a few minutes Yami took the box and read the names.

"One vote for Tea" Yami said.

"Who voted me? I thought we were all friends and then you go and vote for me?" Tea asked looking at the duelists. They were looking back at her except of Yami, who stared at the ceiling trying to look clueless and innocent.

"One vote for Joey" Yami said.

"What? Who was it?" Joey asked standing up and looking angry.

"I don't know Joey" Yami said "but the paper says 'Joey the Mutt' ". Kaiba smirked.

"A vote for Duke… and another vote for Duke…" Yami continued. "Another vote for 'friendship monster of doom aka Tea', a vote for…ME? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T VOTE OFF THE GREAT, FAIR, JUST, BEAUTIFUL, MAGNIFICENT AND ALWAYS RIGHT PHARAOH!" Yami screamed.

"You forgot the ex- pharaoh" Marik said laughing.

"It was YOU!" Yami said and attacked Marik. After a long, long, long fight the voting continued.

"A vote for Pegasus and a third vote for Duke. I guess this means that Duke you will leave the game" Yami said.

"Fine!" Duke said and left.

Hours later… 

The trench coat culprit was bored. Stealing a couple of identical white trench coats was fun only the first ten times…Now it was time for something more serious. The thief waited until Seto had passed out from too much work and crept into his room. The thief opened Seto's closet and saw that the precious trench coats were protected with lasers. So the thief stole the whole closet and took it away from the room. 'Now, where to hide it?' the culprit thought. 'Where will they never think of looking? Ah! I know!' and the thief hided the closet behind the curtain of the living room. Just before going to bed, the culprit took pity in Seto and left him a single trench coat hanging on his door….

End of Chapter 7

Stay tuned for chapter 8

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

**Chapter 8: The Second Challenge**

"Good morning duelists!" Mai's voice was heard. It's time for your second challenge! It's a treasure hunt! You will all be in the same team and whoever finds the secret treasure will win the challenge and will have a reward. Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Here's your first clue: I'm a little yellow monster trapped in a closet with my brothers. Find me and I will give you the second clue!" Mai said. "Good luck!"

"A little yellow monster?" Joey said. "What kind of clue is this?"

"A little yellow monster? Hmmm, let's think of all the little yellow monsters that we know…" Seto said.

"Pikachu?" Yami suggested.

"Yami! You're mixing the shows! And we're not supposed to know about the other shows, remember?" Ishizu said.

"Oh, sorry! But that's all I could think of…"

"Ok, let's think from the duel monsters…" Seto said and started thinking.

"The winged dragon of Ra!" Marik said, "Except of course that it isn't little!"

"Don't you think that if there was a Winged Dragon of Ra in the House we would have noticed it?" Seto said. "It would have tried to eat us by now!"

"Marik don't you have a pair of boxers in your closet with the Winged Dragon of Ra on them?" Ishizu asked him.

"Me? Of course not! What are you talking about woman?"

"Yes, you do! The ones that we got together after the Battle City tournament? And you said that they were very cute and comfortable and that you love wearing them?"

"I said no such thing!" Marik shouted.

"Oh, come on now Marik, it's nothing to be ashamed of! All duelists here have boxers with their favorite duel monsters on them! Kaiba has some with the blue eyes white dragon on them, Yami has some with the Dark Magician and the dark magician girl cuddling and kissing and Joey has a pair with baby dragons on them! See?"

"Ishizu, are you sure that you use your millennium necklace only for predicting the plans of our enemies?" Yami asked.

"Of course, why are you asking me Yami?"

"Because you seem to know many unnecessary details!" Yami said.

"So you admit that you have a pair of boxers with the Dark Magician and the dark magician girl cuddling and kissing?" Seto asked him.

"Well it's true! And you do have a pair with the blue eyes white dragon on them, I've seen them many times while you were changing clothes!" Yami said.

"I didn't know that you were looking at me while I was changing my clothes!" Seto shouted at him.

"…only sometimes…" Yami said and blushed.

"Guys! Back to the challenge, remember? Marik does have a pair of boxers in his closet with the Winged Dragon of Ra on them and I'm going to prove it!" Ishizu said and she went to their room, opened Marik's closet and took them out. Then she returned to the living room and showed them to the other duelists. "See!"

"Now that the truth was proven, let's go search his closet for the second clue!" Yami said.

"Hey! Wait a minute! It's my closet so I will go and search, you will stay here and wait!" Marik said.

"You have just proved us that you are untrustworthy! We will go all together!" Yami said and all the duelists went to Marik's and Ishizu's room. Marik started searching and the other duelists were waiting beside him. Tea started exploring the room. She saw something that looked like a portal to the Shadow Realm. She went closer. She was standing right in front of it when suddenly a monster appeared from the portal and grabbed her. They both disappeared in the Shadow Realm before a second had passed. No one noticed it.

"Here!" Marik said and handed them the clue.

Seto read, "My owner uses me so much that I can't last longer than a week!"

"I wonder what it is…" Yami said. Everyone started thinking. Ten minutes had passed and they were still thinking. "All this thinking…" Yami said holding his head.

"Yes, it's tiring…" Joey said.

"…it just makes me want to put hair gel in my hair…" Yami said and emptied a whole bottle of hair gel on his head.

Seto noticed that. "Yami, how quickly do you finish off a hair gel bottle?"

"Most of the times I finish two in a week. Why do you ask?" Yami answered him.

Seto looked at him and then grabbed the bottle from his hand. Inside there was the third clue. Yami saw it and took the little piece of paper from him. "Yamis want me all the time," he read.

"What do yamis want all the time?" Marik asked.

"I don't know," Yami said. "Maybe we could ask your yami," he suggested.

"Maybe…" Marik replied and asked his yami

'hi there yami! It's your little hikari!'

'Marik?' Yami Marik asked.

'Duh!'

'You sounded like Yugi! You scared me so much, I thought that Yugi had become my hikari!'

'Sorry, let me rephrase that. Yami, muahahahaha, let's take over the world and kill the pharaoh, muahahahahaha!'

'Ok, definitely Marik! So what do you want?'

'What do yamis want all the time?'

'Is this a trick question?' Yami Marik asked.

'Just answer me!' Marik shouted through their mind link.

'The millennium puzzle of course! Stupid hikari…' Yami Marik said and closed their mind link.

"He said the millennium puzzle," Marik told Yami.

"Of course, why hadn't I thought of that earlier?" Yami wondered and he opened the millennium puzzle.

"What?" he asked noticing that everyone was looking at him strangely.

"See, the part of the puzzle that is attached to the chain is used as a lid too! See? It opens so you can hide stuff in it or use it as a bag! It's very practical!" and he took a piece of paper from inside the puzzle. "Here it is! 'Green disgusting and yucky, you will find it if you're lucky!' Ooh! A riddle! And it rhymes!" Yami said and started dancing to the riddle.

"Green, disgusting and yucky, you will find it if you're lucky…interesting" Seto thought.

"Well it can't be more disgusting than Weevil's food!" Joey said and laughed.

"Weevil's food…interesting" Seto thought.

"Is there any of it left?" Ishizu asked.

"Why are you hungry?" Joey asked her teasingly.

"No you stupid mutt!" Seto told him, "It could be the answer to the riddle!"

"I think that there is some left…" Joey said and went to the kitchen. The others followed him. He opened the fridge and there was indeed some of it in it. Joey closed his eyes and with all his strength managed to touch it and search in it for the next clue.

"You know would could have just used a fork," Seto told him.

"Shut up moneybags! Here, I've found it!" and he took out a piece of paper covered with worms. "Ewww" Joey said. "Yami, you read it".

"'It is in the room of the one that looks like a tri-colored starfish,' " Yami read. After a minute he realized what it meant. "Do I look like a tri-colored starfish to you?" he asked looking at the other duelists sadly. Everyone nodded. "Oh" he said disappointed.

The duelists went to Yami's and Kaiba's room. They went to Yami's side (the one that looks like an ancient Egyptian temple) and started searching for the next clue.

"I found it!" Ishizu said.

'Complete the list' she read

'Room,

Doom,

Zoom,

It's like

Soon,

Noon,

Goon

And…' she read. "So we have to find the missing word!" she said and everyone started thinking of words that ended in –oon.

Hours had passed and everyone was still thinking.

Marik got hungry and went to the kitchen to get an ice cream. However there was a little problem.

"Sister" Marik said, "I can't find a…"

"Spoon!" Seto said.

"Exactly!" Marik said.

"No you stupid…person! Spoon ends with –oon! It could be the missing word!" Seto said and then ran to the kitchen and took a spoon.

"Congratulations Seto!" Mai's voice was heard. "You have won the second challenge! That spoon is indeed the secret treasure. Your award is that the other duelists won't be able to vote you off the game in the next voting!"

"When is the next voting?" Joey asked.

"Oh, some time in the short future" Mai answered him "like NOW!"

End of Chapter 8

Stay tuned for chapter 9

(The Second Voting)

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Brother: YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Ten duelists enter the 'Big Brother' show. Now they have to live together for 10 weeks. Only one of them will win the special prize in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: People…REVIEW!

**Chapter 9: The Second Voting**

The duelists were gathered in the living room. They all took a piece of paper (except of Tea, her absence is still ignored by everyone, like her capture of the monster of the Shadow Realm) and wrote the name of the duelists that they wanted to kick out of the game.

Yami took the papers and read them.

"One vote for Ishizu…for being a nosy woman…an other vote for Ishizu…for the dubious use of her millennium item, one for me! How dare you? Didn't we have this conversation before? You can't vote me off! I'm vital to the survival of this group! One for Kaiba, it's about time he left! And an other one for Ishizu!"

"Ishizu you have to leave the game!" Seto shouted.

"I really don't mind, you know…" Ishizu said "as I told you in the beginning of the game, I already know who will win the game and the prize will be! So I'm not surprised at all. It wasn't my fate to win and I will of course accept it. I will leave" Ishizu said and left.

Late at night… 

It was much easier than before for the mysterious trench coat thief to sneak into Kaiba's closet and steal his precious babies (trench coats actually). After five minutes the thief left the room carrying Kaiba's whole wardrobe and the hided behind the curtain in the living room…

End of Chapter 9

Stay tuned for chapter 8


End file.
